


SPN fanarts

by kait



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: one chapter for each pairing ✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧ (there will be more)3.5 updated CH62.14 updated CH4 Happy Valentine's Day♥
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 39
Kudos: 336





	1. Gen

Jack Baby ♥ He's soooo sweeeeet

team free ♥

He's so beautiful when bruised and blooded.

(What? of course I love him the most!)

Team free will!! I can never do Cas' hair right.... and how can Sam make puppy eyes so easily with those high browbones and deep eyes sockets? 

yeah I just watched the show when they were shooting the final season....better late than never i guess(?

Then this is where I completely fell in love w

He's tooo cute and he knows it

* * *

*Ok I've got some queries again, and some really rude ones as they were.

Yes, I drew all of these myself, yes, some of them with references but no, I didn't steal others' works, sorry I don't have a consistent art style but I'm not a professional artist, I'm not here to express myself, I draw my boys because I love them and I want to give them a world where they can have all the love they deserve, that's all.*


	2. Cas/Dean

Don’t leave me. 

[#things Dean can never say out loud](https://kingbirdkathy.tumblr.com/tagged/things-Dean-can-never-say-out-loud)

reverse destiel DTIYS for [@gabester_sketch](https://twitter.com/gabester_sketch)

[twitter meme ← ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ee556245255c5bf69e85fee7251dbdd9/1632da1f07c2f137-6c/s1280x1920/7a526b48e89afb75162bb7cd59ddd5a086036c9b.png)This one was too Destiel I can't help it 


	3. Benny/Dean

GIVE MY BIG TEDDY BENNY BEAR BACK!! T△T

mild warning for some blood play.

* * *

nead some bear love.

(why i'm always drawing these two naked lol

[twitter meme w](https://kingbirdkathy.files.wordpress.com/2020/08/e68f92e794bb3.jpg)

PURE.

my vampirate.

I really don't know why I can find so few fanarts of them when there are like almost two thousand benny/dean fics on AO3.... yeah i know in many of them they are not the main pairing, but besides those there are still more than 1000 fics written only for them, and I've found like 10 fanarts in total. WHYYYYYYYYY----------


	4. Sam/Dean

It's a pretty normal day for them.

A simple salt and burn, a roadside burger stand plus pie, A dog who welcomed them home, 6 packs of beer, a box of chocolate where Dean laughed at Sam being Sammy girl again then ate most of them, 3 rounds of game where he happily go boom boom BOO- _OOM_ everything.

It's their happily ever after.

Happy Valentine's Day ♥

(never knew Miracle would be the hardest one to draw...._(:з」∠)_

Moose!Sam for a friends’s squirrel!Dean fanbook lol

-Why my cute baby bambi turns into this sasquatch!!

Guest for a friend's fanbook -w-

There is not enough succubus!Dean !

Drunken Dean is super clingy.


	5. All

Happy birthday, Dean Winchester!!!

The one and only, who deserves all the love, from human to monster, from angel to demon.

(Sorry Crowley, I did intend to put you there as well but sadly there’s really no more room..


	6. Deamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and blood warning！

Gun.

(What can I say, I love my boys bloody and bruised. )

deamon!

commission for a friend. It was supposed to be just a plain color one, but I got carried away (aagain)


End file.
